Between Two Detective
by Yuu Rumiya
Summary: Aku tak pernah menyangka—akan jatuh cinta padanya. (ShinKazu. Warning! Mungkin OOC, Drama, alur cepet, super pendek, crack-pairing) [Cover (c) to the Owner]


Between Two Detective  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance  
Note: Full Kazuha's POV, Disini Conan adalah Conan, dan Shinicbi adalah Shinichi, tak ada peristiwa 'pengecilan' tubuh Shinichi dicerita ini. Dan, mereka semua tinggal di Osaka.

_Pernahkah kau merasa menyesal karena jatuh cinta? Itulah apa yang kurasakan saat ini._

_Mengapa dalam cinta harus ada penyesalan? Harus ada sakit hati? Dan harus ada yang berkorban?_

_Semuanya baik-baik saja, sangat baik. Sampai aku bertemu denganmu, Kudo Shinichi_.

Di hari itu, senja tampak begitu indah, merah keoranyean. Begitu bersatu padu dengan indah, mungkin ini adalah senja terindah yang pernah kulihat.

Meski begitu, senja ini dibarengi sebuah petaka kasus pembunuhan sadis di Osaka, kota kelahiranku dan seorang detektif berkulit gelap, Heiji Hattori.

Entah mengapa, di kasus itulah aku bertemu seseorang yang mengubah hidupku, hidupnya, dan hidup Heiji.

_Kudo, itukah namamu? Aku tak akan melupakan deduksimu di hari itu, sosokmu tampak keren dan berwibawa. Sangat._

_Cinta pada pandangan pertama, mungkin itulah yang terjadi padaku. Seolah cinta pertamaku, Heiji, hilang begitu saja dari benakku._

_Jika tak ada Ran disisimu._

Dan entah mengapa, Aku, dia, Heiji dan Ran menjadi teman 'dekat'. Aku tahu kalau Ran menyukainya, aku tahu. Ia selalu bercerita padaku tentang dia, atau lebih tepatnya mengeluk. Katanya dia itu terlalu dingin, dan maniak kasus.  
Tapi menurutku, disitulah daya tariknya.

"Toyama? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku, membuat segala yang kupikirkan hilang entah kemana. Dan dialah pelakunya, Kudo Shinichi, saat ini aku dan dia sedang berjalan-jalan di cafe dekat sekolah.

"A-Ah, Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Jawabku, lengkap dengan kekehan kecil.

Dahinya mengkerut, membuat kedua alisnya bertautan, seolah tak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan. "Apa kau selalu ceria seperti ini?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, telah terdengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku maupun telinganya. "Oii! Kudo, Kazuhaa!"

"Yo, Hattori" Sapa Kudo, ia melambaikan tangannya ke asal suara. Heiji Hattori.

"Apa aku boleh bergabung?" Tanyanya dengan senyum lebar. Entah ia menghadap padaku, pada Kudo atau pada orang lain.

Aku menatap Kudo dengan penuh arti, seolah ingin berkata 'Jangan!'  
"Boleh" Jawab Kudo, Ah, tidak peka.

Heiji pun duduk di sebelah Kudo, di hadapanku, masih dengan senyum bodohnya itu. "Bagaimana kabar Mouri?"

Perlahan, raut Kudo berubah, menjadi sebuah tatapan kosong yang entah apa artinya.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya pendek "Aku ingin ke tpilet sebentar, kalian ngobrol saja dulu" Lagi-lagi, aku belum menjawab apapun, tapi ia sudah pergi.

.

.

.

.

Hening. Itulah suasana diantara Aku dan Heiji setelah Kudo pergi. Padahal dulu kami selalu ribut, entah karena hal-hal sepele hingga hal-hal besar.

"Kazuha." Panggilnya, dengan nada serius yang jarang sekali kudengar, bisa kukatakan, ini nada sangat serius.

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan berbasa-basi lagi.

Kau menyukai Kudo, kan?"

A-Apa?

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

Pas sekali, setelah aku berbicara, Kudo datang. Heiji berdiri, lalu menatap Kudo lurus.

"Kudo, Aku akan merebut Kazuha sekarang, dan kau, kembalilah pada Mouri." Katanya, lalu menaril tanganku, menjauh dari Kudo.

"Heiji!" Seruku kaget.

Kudo terdiam sebentar, lalu menarik tanganku yang satunya. Kekuatannya melebihi Heiji, sehingga membuatku terjatuh dipelukannya.

"Aku tak peduli akan apa yang kau katakan, Hattori.

Tapi, Aku menyayangi gadis ini, dan ia juga. Dan, aku yakin kau mengetahui itu. Aku tak sudi mengalah denganmu"

Heiji tersentak, lalu berdecih kesal, dan meninggalkan cafe. "Jangan harap aku akan mengalah, Kudo."

"Kazuha" Kudo memanggilku, tatapannya lembut, seolah mengajakku melupakan segala apa yang telah terjadi. "Apa kau yang ingin kembali pada Hattori?"  
Aku menundukkan kepalaku, berpikir sejenak. "Entahlah.."

Ia tersenyum, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di keningku. "Bagus, aku akan membuatmu melupakannya."

_Mungkin, memang cinta yang membuat segala penyesalan, memang cinta yang membuat luka hati, memang cinta yang membuat orang lain terluka.._

**OWARI**

A/N:

Maaf, pairingnya agak melenceng. Tapi gila, saya suka banget sama pairing ShinKazu. Nggak tau kenapa, mungkin saya ketularan temen RP saya(?). Nah, terima kasih sudah membaca!

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

?


End file.
